canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Tiffany VS Song
1 steht vor einer Disco das war fett, ein geniales Battle ach stimmt ja, du hast gewonnen und es war kein Wrestling Song Mongoose, ich könnte jetzt einfach deinen echten Namen nennen doch ich will nicht deine Karriere beenden dein Image ist nicht fake, aber auch nicht real? Was ist das für ein Konter? mit dem Konter hast du dich selber am heftigsten gefrontet und jetzt machst du auf Kumpel mit Armin, du bläst ihn seinen Schwanz und man merkt nur, was du so am besten kannst du machst auf Nvtte, wow was du laberst B*tch du bist so authentisch wie Katja Krasavice bleib bei Heavy Metal, das machst du eigentlich prima denn du scheiterst im Turnier eh spätestens im Finale, wie ima ;3 verlierst du gegen mich, habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen dann machst du deine Drohung doch noch wahr und fängst an dich zu ritzen so glaubwürdig wie du als F*ckerin genauso glaubwürdig wie die eine augenlose Killerin 2 steht jetzt vor Vixen und hat ein Feuer angezündet im Hintergrund du hast alles zu leise gebastelt Du schreist in der Rückrunde rum, hast du aus Emotionen gehandelt? ich hatte dich mal gefeatured, das ist mir klar gegen Mondegreen zum Beispiel, nur damit du auch mal Typen battlest doch er gab auf, ich sollte dich auch gegen The B im Halbfinale featuren denn dann komme ich kampflos ins Finale du bist eine Krankheit, eine Seuche für alle Männer also laber nicht, dass du nur Männer klärst wäre dein Image wie dein Aufenthalt im CCB hättest du dann nie Männer gef*ckt und nein, Thunderbolt zählt nicht Song, das weißt du genau deine heftigsten Fronts sind deine Kampfansagen im RS, da haben sich auch deine Gefühle gestaut und dein dritter Part, 4 Zeilen, was ein Part nur spiegelt das auch deine Turnierleistung wieder du Jungfrau, mach bitte nicht gegen mich auf F*cker nenn mich doch Trump the Mongoose du *n***a* Hook geht vor Tiffany Deine Quali war ne Rückrunde gegen Armin, voll krass und dann Nimmersatt gef*ckt, voll krass im 16tel Chisakura besiegt, die nichts eingereicht hat im Achtel Thunderbolt besiegt, die sich selbst beseitigt hat im Viertel fliegst du raus gegen Tiffany the Mongoose Mungos seid ihr beide, doch deine Gang besteht aus Mongos Vixen f*ckt mal ordentlich die Nvtte, jetzt wurde sie doch entjungfert du profilierst dich drauf, dass du gegen Universe verloren hast? du weißt, wo sie heute steht 3 steht auf einem Gelände mit einer brennenden Fahne Song Mongoose sagt von sich, dass SB-Jarvis keine Konkurrenz ist? dann verrate mir mal, was Britney in deinen Augen ist? du widersprichst dich öfter als Britney, Dude ist dein Strike okay, ich lasse die Line, wäre zu gemein blau gegen grün, doch du wirst grün und blau geschlagen du willst Beef? dann gehe mal meinen Beef machen Scourge willst du haben, doch Fiona steht über dir und die B*tch hatte ich in der letzten Runde besiegt Komplimente bekommst du von mir nicht da nichtmal deine Gastparts f*cken Forgive Me Idiots heißt deine Band, schön dass du um Vergebung flehst doch du hast deine Fans damit beleidigt, also war deine Entschuldigung nicht echt Trinkerin, Raucherin, Kifferin, wie tief kann man mit 16 Jahren sinken? du tust dich mit den Drogen höchstens selbstf*cken du wirst Killergoose genannt? Das ist witzig du hast zwar immer verdient gewonnen, doch du hast niemanden gekillt ich mache auf Nitro, mach den dritten Part länger und du hingegen machst auf den Banger du nennst deinen Freund schwul, wie diskriminierend und niveaulos, wer benutzt noch schwul als Schimpfwort? bei Zoey zu schleimen ist keine gute Idee denn auch sie kennt dich nicht wirklich binaurale Töne zu bringen ist schon ne gute Idee, ne, das ist dumm du bist jetzt raus, gef*ckt wurdest du jetzt genug, sonst wäre das noch ne Misshandlung Hook wirft die Flagge weg Du bist eine Blamage du bist wie Universe, du kommst nicht ins Halbfinale du bist eine Blamage du bist wie Vector, du kommst nichts ins Halbfinale du bist eine Blamage du bist wie Nitro, du kommst nicht ins Halbfinale du bist eine Blamage du bist Song, du kommst nicht ins Halbfinale Kategorie:CCB 2016 Viertelfinale